


for the first time

by fffearless



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fate, M/M, Soulmates, where is calum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fffearless/pseuds/fffearless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which everyone in the world has a necklace that allows them to find their soulmate, and Luke's about to meet his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for the first time

**Author's Note:**

> An anon on tumblr requested clemmings fluff, to which I hope this is sufficient.
> 
> This is also based on another post I saw on tumblr a while back, so credit to whoever that post belongs to for the brilliant idea :)

Of course Luke knows about the necklaces.

He knows because his parents told him. That how the evening after he was born a package appeared on the doorstep, addressed to a certain Luke Hemmings. This happens to everyone, he knows, because his parents told him. And how that inside this parcel was a necklace, hanging from it a crescent moon shaped pendant. His parents say that it makes sense, considering his father's own pendant is a planet, a perfect circle encompassed by its own perfect rings.

And Luke knows why everyone has one of these necklaces, each one unique to the individual. It's so you can find your soulmate, his parents had told him. When they're near it'll start to warm. Only slightly, until it gets warmer and warmer then suddenly it's searing right above your heart, hot enough to burn a delicate imprint of the charm onto your chest. And then you meet them, and as you fall in love with them the pendant begins to cool.

Luke only knows that because his parents told him. He hasn't felt it for himself yet.

—

He wakes up on Monday with a weird feeling resting on his chest. He touches the moon. It's warm and Luke doesn't know how to feel. It's soon. He's going to meet his soulmate soon.

—

On Tuesday the moon feels the same as it did on Monday. Luke's a bit excited, he hopes he'll meet them soon.

—

It's Wednesday and the moon is hotter than it was yesterday. The warmth is beginning to become unbearable but Luke knows not to take off his necklace, because then his soulmate will never find him.

He really hopes he'll meet them soon because he's starting to feel sick with the mix of panic and excitement swirling around his stomach.

—

On Thursday Luke wakes up with a moon shaped scar sitting on his chest, right above his heart. Today, today is the day he'll meet his soulmate.

At school, Luke's best friend Ashton is jealous. His pendant - half a heart - has been hanging cold for as long as he can remember. Luke tells him that it's okay, he'll meet his soulmate soon.

The moon is burning so much it's too hot to touch. During the period before lunch it only grows hotter and Luke thinks he'll probably meet them at lunch. It's not really romantic, but then again his parents met on a bus. 

Luke allows himself to wonder what his soulmate will look like, what colour eyes they've got, whether they're a boy or girl.

The bell rings. This is it.

—

He's in the school cafeteria, moon burning against his chest, scanning the crowds for someone doing the same.

He needs to find his sun.

He's been looking for ages and he's starting to give up when he feels a tap on his left shoulder.

"Erm, excuse me-"

Luke whirls around and as soon as he catches a glimpse of those eyes, green eyes, he knows that they're the one. 

"I was just wondering if you're my soulmate?"

Luke is in a daze, feeling a thousand things all at once. His heart is pounding and his ears are ringing, he can hear nothing but the voice of his soulmate and see nothing but his soulmate before him.

He's a boy. Tall, but not as tall as Luke. His hair is white with a black strip, a backwards skunk, and Luke giggles. His lips are pink and Luke watches as they curl around the words he says.

"Yeah, it's definitely you," the boy breathes. As his chest heaves the sun hanging low around his neck catches the light and glints into Luke's eye.

"What's your name?" He asks.

"Er, Luke. I'm Luke," he stumbles, tripping over his words. 

The boy smiles. "Nice to meet you Luke, my name's Michael."

Luke smiles and finally the moon around his neck begins to cool.


End file.
